Tal Vez
by Marion de Asakura
Summary: Anna decide romper su relacion con Yoh....pero la rompera..oo Yoh la convencera de que no?..HISTORIA CON CAPITULO ÚNICO


*-------------TAL VEZ-------------*

Yoh....yo...  
Si annita?..  
creo..o mejor dicho..debo decirte algo..muy..muy importante..  
que me querrá decir..pues..dime..no se porque..creo que no es nada bueno  
Mira..es que..últimamente lo he pensado muy bien y..  
Si?  
Creo que debemos romper nuestro compromiso..  
-Yoh quedo helado ante tal declaración- pero..annita..dime que estas bromeando verdad –rio como siempre-..  
No Yoh..no es broma..esque..en estos 10 años que emos estado juntos por lo de la pelea de shamanes..no a ocurrido nada entre nosotros..nos seguimos llevando como desde que nos conociamos cuando teniamos 4 años..  
Pero..Annita..  
Basta Yoh! Crees que es facil para mi decírtelo! –anna salio corriedo hacia su habitación-
    
    Annita..  
    
      
    
    _Tal vez sera que esa historia ya tiene final_
    
    _no se porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí_
    
    _que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo_
    
    _tal vez llegue tarde, _
    
    _ya no hay nada que hacer_
    
    _y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido _

_  tal vez se nos gastó_
    
    -Yoh fue corriendo hacia la habitación de anna-  
    
    Annita...abre la puerta de la habitación y entra  
    
    Que quieres yoh?...  
    
    Porque quieres que desperdiciemos este tiempo juntos...  
    
    Porque ya te dije....entre nosotros no paso nada ni creo vaya a pasar..solo nos llevamos..como..amigos  
    
    Pero annita..perdoname si no te di lo que querias..si e echo mal los entrenamientos para ser el Shaman King..  
    
    Yoh..no es eso..es que no hay nada entre nosotros..  
    
    Annita no puedo aceptarlo! Que quieres que haga sin ti! Mi vida no tiene sentido! Estos 10 años e estado entrenando para ser el Shaman King y cuando lo sea poder vivir con tigo tranquilamente sin problema alguno..y ahora me vienes con que quieres que terminemos nuestra relacion?!  
    
    Si...  
    
    Pero..  
    
    ....  
    
      
    
    _Tal vez _
    
    _fui yo que no te dio una noche entera_
    
    _tal vez _
    
    _nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas_
    
    _y no estaba cuando me necesitabas_
    
    _tal vez no te escuche,_
    
    _Tal vez me descuide_
    
    _tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba._
    
    Annita ya se! Que..que te parece si..si nos damos un tiempo para pensar y luego...luego vemos que pasa?  
    
    Yoh..ya no hay nada más que hablar.  
    
    Pero...pero..te propongo intentarlo de nuevo..que volvamos a empezar...porfavor...  
    
    Ya Yoh...ya dije que no...  
    
    Annita..esque..por más que lo pienso..no encuentro una sola razón por seguir entrenando para ser el shaman king sin no te tengo a ti..  
    
      
    
    _ tal vez será _
    
    _que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar_
    
    _tal vez                                                                             _
    
    _esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar_
    
    _Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo,_
    
    _volver a empezar_
    
    _que por más que lo pienso _
    
    _no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti_
    
    Yoh..porfavor no sigamos con esto..yo estube espérando una reacción por parte tuya para hacer crecer nuestra relación..pero..era como una cuerda floja..debiamos mantenernos firmes..sino nuestra relacion se caería..  
    
    Annnita....porfavor...quiero estar contigo...no quiero que terminemos...  
    
    Yo tampoco...pero...es lo mejor...  
    
    Annita...quiza nunca me di cuenta de que debia hacer algo porque te amo...porfavor..perdoname....  
    
    Esque...que ganaríamos con rehacer nuestra realición..?  
    
    Yo..haria lo que fuese...por quien amo..haria lo que fuese...por ti..  
    
      
    
    _Tal vez me sorprendio la vida por la espalda_
    
    _y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda_
    
    _Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí_
    
    _Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba_
    
    Yoh..  
    
    Porfavor..dame una oportunidad...la última...si?..porque por más que lo pienso..no tengo razón paras seguir viviendo..si no es contigo y por ti..  
    
    Yoh..yo....si...esta bien...te doy una oportunidad...  
    
    Gracias Annita....-la abraza-..te quiero..ok..en realidad..no te quiero...TE AMO!  
    
    Yo también yoh...-también lo abraza-
    
    _Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo,_
    
    _volver a empezar_
    
    _que por más que pienso_
    
    _no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti  
    
      
    
    _Te amo Yoh...  
    
    Yo yambién Annita..  
    
    -Y así..unieron sus labios en un tierno beso..-  
    
      
    
    _que por más que lo pienso  
    
    no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti_
    
      
    
      
    
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    ToT que triste T-T snif* snif*....weno...*-* les guto?  
    
    Si les gusto dejenme R&R please n_n  
    
    Mi mail es: fashionsweetgirl@hotmail.com o natalia_2696@hotmail.com   
    
    Besos,  
    
                       Marion 
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
     


End file.
